The Dawn of a New Era
by Hikari.vq
Summary: A story in which yet another loss unexpectedly resulted into a win. A Pearlshipping story.
1. Chapter One

C H A P T E R

O N E

_"You've definitely proved you've earned your spot in the semifinal round. To think I'm using my second Pokemon...Right here in this PokeBall. Let's go!"_

_Rays of white basked underneath the sun's glory, a silhouette materializing from within. Eon cries enraptured all attending conference members, The male counterpart rapidly settling across it's combatant._

_"And Tobias' second Pokemon is Latios!"_

_"Pika pika…."_

_"It's a Latios"_

_"Latios, The Eon Pokemon. Latios is highly intelligent and can fly faster than a jet, by tucking in it's wing" voiced out yet another pokedex_

_"I'm not gonna lose no matter what kind of Pokemon he uses. Now use Leaf Blade!" Chanted Ash, newfound confidence coursing through him._

_Upon hearing his trainer's remark, a soft green light emanated within Sceptile's elongated leaves, not losing more so of a second charging towards Latios. "Scep...Scep...Tile!"_

_"Latios, use Giga Impact." Tobias called. Latios roared, it's body engulfed in an opaque radiating light, powering through with much ease._

_Unfortunate for Trainer and Pokemon, only one came out victorious, and neither were they. Latios' Giga Impact was too powerful of a match for Sceptile's Leaf Blade, successfully managing to push The Forest Pokemon into a K.Oed state._

_"Sceptile No!" Cried out the raven-haired boy, all hope once left, now diminished_

_"Sceptile is unable to battle. Latios Wins!"_

"Damn it!" Cursed out Ash, twisting and turning in what surely was his bed.

Upon hearing his trainers "cries", Pikachu gave as much as a glance before looking towards the alarm clock.

"4:00 A.M"

The electric mouse sighed, already coping with the situation. It's been but two days since Ash competed in the Lily of the Valley conference. Two days since he'd lost honorably yet miserably. Two days since he'd part ways with his traveling companions.

He, along with his partner, were now in Pallet Town, resting easy after a much needed break. Or so they thought at the very least. Ever since Ash got back to Kanto, memories of the very battle he lost, lurked within his dreams, converting them into what he considered nightmares.

"Pika pi, pika pika" chanted his partner, producing sparks of electricity with every nuzzle shared. Ash again, twisted and turned, feeling the electricity, yet not enough to wake him up. Pikachu sighed yet again, knowing all to well what was to come next.

"Pikaaaaachuuuuuuu" Suddenly, the little rodent was engulfed in lighting, as it directed it towards its trainer and used a low voltaged Thunderbolt. Upon contact, the raven-haired boy abruptly woke up from his nightmare and broke down into heavy pants.

One would think he'd be used to it from previous occasions.

"Thanks buddy" Ash voiced in a groggy tone, reaching out towards Pikachu and petting it, to which it replied with a sweet "Pikaaaaa." The boy smiled at the scene, slowly getting up from his bed. He headed towards his desk, where five pokeball capsules were neatly aligned, and stuffed them into his Pajama pockets.

He then headed outside, walking towards the outskirts of Route 1. There, he plopped onto the grass and took out his pokeballs. The boy gazed at them ever so tenderly and released them for some fresh air.

It was his Sinnoh Team from when he fought against Paul. The group all looked around, taking in the unfamiliar landscape. They then looked up at the silhouette towering over them, who was looking at them with equal amount of love, and charged at him all at once, joyous enough seeing a familiar face in an unfamiliar place.

For the little while they stayed, stars enveloped the Kanto morning, all while a pair of onyx eyes admired. The corners of his mouth curved into a sweet smile, memories of him and his time in the sinnoh region occupying his restless mind. He looked at his Pokémon, either of them basking underneath what was considered "starlight", or played at a close perimeter within the outskirts. Well all but one. Ash sighed and quietly walked over towards Buizel, who was mounted on a rock, taking in the beauty of what was Route 1.

The Sea Weasel was dejected. He, much like it's trainer, took the loss gravely to put it lightly. The Pokémon sighed, turning to face his trainer. Ash gave him one of his signature chuckles and took a seat besides him.

"Hey buddy" Whispered out the raven-haired boy, placing a hand on top the Orange weasel. Buizel looked at Ash, an unreadable expression grazing his features.

They remained in silence, no words needed to share what they felt. The sky began changing hues, indicating the start of a fresh beautiful day in the Kanto region. It reminded them both on how rarely they used to watch the sun rise in Sinnoh. The once dejected facade homed, was now diminished. In place, an expression content with overwhelming relief grazed their features.

Ash smiled at the sudden gesture, his mind focused on a certain blue-haired coordinator. He'd usually enjoy nature's most beautiful moments with her. The boy then fixed his onyx eyes towards Buizel. Looking at him was much like looking at her. He chuckled at the thought and got up.

"Let's go guys! My mom's going to whip us up a nice breakfast soon, and I don't know about you, but man am I starving!" Ash cried out, rounding up his Pokémon one by one.

They all cheered in unison, returning to their respective capsules. The Kanto native chuckled, his partner soon mounting his shoulder.

**_Hey guys! This is my first FanFiction and I hoped you all liked it! I really love pearlshipping, hence why I'm writing about it. I'd also appreciate reviews of how this story is coming along and maybe what I should add onto it! I'll be updating in a few days! Thank you!_**


	2. Chapter Two

C H A P T E R

T W O

Sunlight enveloped the Ketchum household, A certain barrier pokemon sweeping away his usual duties out the front porch. Inside was a lady in her early thirties, whipping up a promising breakfast feast, as she knew how much of a foodie her boy and his Pokémon were.

"Now, where did that boy run off to so early in the morning?" Whispered out Delia to particularly nothing, knowing Ash wasn't so much of a fan of the term "Early Riser". Sighing, she made way towards the stairs, expecting to scour an empty room yet again.

As if on cue, the door bust open, a tall raven-haired boy and his trusted partner consuming much of it. Behind the energetic duo, peeked out two familiar faces, both smiling widely at what they called "home sweet home." Catching her attention, Delia fixated her eyes upon the doorway and returned the many smiles directed towards her.

"Misty! Gary! What a pleasant surprise!" Chanted Delia, rushing over to give both a Motherly hug.

The red head chuckled as well as the male standing next to her, melting into the tender hug given to them, all the while Ash made way towards the kitchen, ready enough to devour what was put on his plate.

"Now where were you young boy?" Called his mother from their living room "You had me worried sick!"

"Ah Delia! He was out and about buying a new pair of underwear, right Ashy boy?" Replied the Auburn-haired male, hints of cockiness coursing throughout his voice. Choking on particularly nothing, Ash glared at Gary, sending him what most people considered "death threats."

"Oh you think you're being cute?" Cried out Ash

"Oh Ashy boy, I'm adorable" Shot back his rival

"Good talk" Chanted Misty, walking towards the two, a pep in her step.

Misty had changed in appearance over the years. Short hair once sported, grew in length. Trademark outfit she once wore, now replaced with a beautiful baby blue jumpsuit. Ash had to admit, this new look was much more appealing to the eye than the previous one, though she looked a little too girly for his taste, not to mention her hot headed nature wasn't something he was a fan of.

"What's with the new look Red-head? Did ya finally find your Knight in Shining Armor?" Teased the raven-haired boy, all too ready to face what physical punishments Misty had in store. Well almost everything.

"Indeed I did _Ashy boy." _Chuckled the female, interlacing fingers with the Auburn-haired Male, who watched on the "ordeal." If as choking on air could get any worse, Ash choked yet again, the only difference being on pancakes his mother prepared.

"Worth asking?" Deadpanned Ash.

"Wouldn't recommend it." Misty concluded.

Ash chuckled, not for a second missing the golden opportunity. "Took you long enough Oak"

"Depends what you're referring at Ketchum." Gary spit back

"Thought your infatuation towards her would eventually make the move for you"

"So much for secrecy! That was supposed to be between you and me Ketchum!" Whined Gary. Ash and Misty could only chuckle for what it was worth.

Stories regarding past year events were told, minutes turning into hours. Laughter erupted within the Ketchum household, yet the raven haired boy felt somewhat empty. Retelling "tales" of his Sinnoh journey reminded him of much more than he'd ever want to. It was, nonetheless, overwhelming. He'd remember the devastating loss he experienced, coming Top 4 in "The Lily of the Valley" conference . He'd remember how ecstatic he'd become after winning yet another badge. Memories on how much fun Brock and Dawn brought upon his journey.

_Dawn._

_How much he undeniably missed her._

His lips curved at the thought of her, how she'd been helping him along his journey, or how she'd be rooting him on no matter what the case was.

_Dawn._

The boy then had a sudden moment of realization. He stormed towards his room, in which was decored with all the many Pokémon plushies discovered to the world.

_One would think he'd be a hobbyist by now._

He made way towards his drawer, an envelope with a red seal patiently waiting for him. It was sent from Iron Island a couple of days prior from Ash's return. Ash then headed towards his living room, bemused faces passing by him caused by the abrupt gesture. The male tore the envelop up ever so gently, setting down the now exposed letter. Onyx eyes fixated upon the paper and read:

_"Hello Ash. It has been quite a while since our last encounter. Must I say, you have proven yourself to be worthy of becoming an Aura Guardian these past few months. As I am certain of by now, you are surely bewildered on what an Aura Guardian is, and what "perks" the title brings along. You will have to find out, nonetheless. If you accept this trial, then come to Iron Island prepared with a strong mindset. Have you prove me wrong of my intuition, your training will come to a conclusion._

_I await for you, old friend._

_Signed: Riley_

"Aura Guardian...?" He whispered ever so silently, pondering to himself what the term meant. Ash'd have to admit...it had him fairly intrigued. The boy then made way back upstairs to his room, heading towards his closet. There laid a white box, wrapped in red ribbon. He had much of an idea on what was placed in there. Within the box was indeed, a new outfit. Delia left it a couple days prior from Ash's return as well. Compared to his previous outfits, this one took home the gold for being the simplest. It was a plain black shirt, accompanied with a pair of jeans. Included were a pair of gloves and a replica of his sneakers used during his Sinnoh region.

The Raven-haired boy chuckled, peeking at himself through his mirror.

"Looking good Ketchum" He seductively voiced out to yer again, particularly nothing.

"Pika Pi..." Replied Pikachu, all too embarrassed he'd be one to witness that.

Ash chuckled and took a final glance at himself.

"Whadya say buddy we tackle Sinnoh and redeem ourselves with some training?"

Pikachu perked up at the question and jumped in what seemed glee.

"Pika Pika Pi!" Exclamied the electric mouse, all too excited to create new memories yet again.

The male headed downstairs towards his mother and friends, and gave each a hug, and in his mother's case, a kiss too. Without any further explanation, he said his goodbye , as he set towards Professor Oak's Laboratory.

"Remember to change your underwear dear!"

"Don't be a stranger Ketchum. Call us once in a while!"

"Once you finish exploring who knows where, I'll challenge you to a proper battle Ashy boy! Until then, keeping getting stronger!"

The boy chuckled ever so slightly, a mixture of embarrassment and relief raidiating within him. An opportunity has once finally opened up, and he wasn't one to miss it.

"Let's go buddy!"


	3. Chapter Three

C H A P T E R

T H R E E

Aura Guardian

It was all that occupied him on the road to the Lab. Why, was beyond his understandment. Perhaps it was a sense of curiosity overwhelming the pits of his stomach, or fear, in which it blanketed the faint ambition he posed, presuming he'd be one to follow through training.

"Aura Guardian..?" silently questioned the boy, drawing in as many blanks as his mind permitted. "Any idea on what it means buddy?" Questioned Ash yet again, although this time directed it to his electric mouse, whom was currently mounted on his shoulder as he would be every other day.

"Pika pi..." replied his partner sighing. He, much like his trainer, hadn't gone off too far in terms of understandment. Ash shrugged it off, his little journey coming to an end as he stood in front of what was Professor Oak's Lab. The corners of his lips curved, waiting for someone to answer his knocks.

"I'll be there momentarily." Shot a groggy voice from the opposing side. Mere seconds later, the door opened, revealing a young apprentice sporting unruly olive locks. His lab coat reeked in what seemed similar to sweat, his orange headband barely clinging onto his forehead. His expression was one of exhaustion, taking a moment to fixate his eyes onto Ash.

"Tracey!" Cried out the raven-haired boy, his onyx eyes taking in every aspect of his tired features. _"Honey, you've never looked a day better in your life."_ Mocked Ash, soon chuckling alongside Pikachu. Tracey smiled, the sight of an old partner relieving all exhaustion he once posed just mere seconds prior.

"They're in the ranch as always, assuming you're here for them." Tracey said. Ash gave a brief nod, already making way towards the back. With the sound of a click, the door opened, revealing the beauty of what was the ranch and its inhibitors basking underneath the Kanto sunlight. 

_He truly missed every each and one._

Onyx eye's gleamed under the sunlight, soon enough rounding up his Pokemon's attention. "PIKA PI!" Pikachu cried, jumping off his trainer's shoulder and onto the ranch, in which swarmed with cries of all sorts. The first to notice was Bulbasaur, charging full speed and soon after delivering a tackle to his trainers stomach. "Bulb Bulbasaur!" The seed Pokémon cried in excitement, a couple tears strolling down its face. Ash let out his signature chuckle, petting his Pokemon. "I missed you too Buddy!" 

Next to notice was Chikorita and Totodile, who much like Bulbasaur, took the same approach. "I missed you guys too!" Laughed The boy, hugging and showering them with much needed attention. They all spent much time playing and catching up, meeting with Ash's Sinnoh team and acquainting themselves with one another. 

_Though it was soon cut short._

"Ash! Pardon for the interruption, but someone's awaiting your arrival on the receiving end of the line." Tracey informed from inside the lab. The Kanto native nodded, heading inside, Pikachu and Buizel tailing from behind.

Who would be requesting his presence so urgently?

"Pikachu! Buizel! It's a pleasure seeing you two again!" Cheered a young beauty. "Oh Ash! It's wonderful seeing you again!" 

_Oh how much he missed her melodious voice._

_"_Dawn!" The boy chanted, newfound excitement coursing within. She looked at him, an angelic smile grazing her features. "You look great Ash!" The Blue-haired coordinator complimented, her piplup seemly agreeing as well. Tints of red colored the male's cheekbones, embarrassed at the sudden praise. "You don't look bad yourself Dede." Shot back Ash.

Reality was, she was far from "_not bad" _She looked absolutely gorgeous to the Kanto native. Sapphire luscious hair were tied into pigtails, resembling much of a Lopunny's ears. The coordinator sported a breathtaking black dress, accentuating all curves posed. Oceanic eyes glimmered underneath the artificial light. In short, Dawn looked..._perfect._

Dawn giggled, having the Kanto native's heartbeat soaring. How could she have this sort of control over him. And more importantly...why?

"Earth to Ash! Can you hear me?" Dawn asked from the opposing side of the screen. It seemed to have worked, snapping the boy out his trance, and having diverted his attention to her and only her. "I actually called to give you something!" The sapphire-haired female said, enlarging a Pokéball capsule. "After my goodbyes with Brock and you, I encountered two eevee on the road to Twinleaf Town. One of them reminded me of you, how stubborn you could be, and your love for battling!" Chuckled Dawn.

"You could say I caught him with you in mind, which is where this leads to."

_"I'd love for you to take care of Eevee. It's in need of an amazing trainer and I couldn't think of anyone better for the job but you!" _Said the coordinator, sending the Capsule over. The male stared in what most considered, awe, and smiled ever so sweetly to his best friend. "Thank You Dawn! I'll be sure to train it and grow strong together!" Voiced out Ash, ecstatic he'd have a brand new addition to his team.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask ya Dawn, what's with the new look?" Questioned the boy. "Oh, Floaroma Town is hosting an exclusive contest in which its participants are recognized and chosen by those who believe are worthy, as I happen to be one of them. Although, the look isn't permanent."

"When're you competing?"

"It starts tomorrow at noon...

What gonna watch me?"

"You can bet on it berlitz!"

Dawn and Ash both laughed, spending hours and hours catching up with one another. 

"It's been a real pleasure talking with ya Dawn! I'll make sure to tune in tomorrow!" Chuckled Ash, hold up his palm to the screen. Dawn, much like Ash, repeated his same actions, giving eachother a "virtual high five"

"You too Ash! I'll be counting on it! We'll win this for you and your team!" Chanted Dawn, smiling ever so slightly. They both said their goodbyes, hanging up on eachother. Tracey, who had been watching the whole ordeal paced towards Ash.

_"Man, you're in love."_

_"I may be Tracey."_

**I'm sorry this chapter took long to release! I hope y'all are having a wonderful day filled with much love and prosperity! Thank you!**


	4. Update!

I'm so sorry guys for not being able to post! I was on vacation and was not able to post. I also have been having major writers block and I have finished the next chapter many of times, but not to the best of my abilities. I don't want to give you guys something written half-heartedly. I'm so sorry but Ill most likely be able to post it by the end of the week! Please look forward to it :). I'm sorry again and thank you!


	5. Chapter Four

C H A P T E R

F O U R

_Floaroma Town_

_12:00 P.M _

"Greetings and a warm welcome to coordinators and contest fans of all ages! We've all come together for one very special reason, and that's to see who will be taking home the exclusive Floaroma Cup!" Chanted Marian, enrapturing attending audience members. "Joining us today, are 4 special guests in place of our original judges! I present to you, Professor Oak from the Kanto Region! Professor Elm from the Johto Region! Professor Birch from the Hoenn Region! And Sinnoh's own, Professor Rowan!" The female introduced, making way for each and every professor. They made way towards the audience, waving left and right. "I Thank you for the warmest of welcomes!" Voiced out Kanto's Professor as he bowed down towards the audience, the rest taking the same approach as to following his gesture.

Marian smiled, taking the mic in hand. "Now! Without further of a delay, let us introduce our most talented contestants!" "Representing the beauty of the most lovely Kanto, please give your sincerest of welcomes to "Pewter City's Pride and Joy, _Soledad!_" Announced the female, attaining an abundance of applause.

Emerging from within numerous of spotlights was a young beauty of all sorts. Salmon locks were tied down ever so elegantly, a couple of strands leaving to frame her face. Signature collared long sleeve once donned, now replaced as shades of pink homed the manner of her dress. The female's presence was one of confidence, everyone surely acquiring as much.

"Milotic, would you be so kinda as to take the stage!" Soledad claimed, tossing what seemed to be an imprinted ball capsule. Flurries of snowflakes showered the venue, the serpentine beauty basking within. Her presence, much like its trainer, was one of pure conviction. "Milotic! Let's show them what we've got! Ice Beam!" The serpentine roared in approval, piercing through with an abundance of glacial energy. The audience roared in compliance, applauding what was just the beginning of Milotic's appeal.

The floor, now covered in sleets of ice, glistened under the rays of morning sunlight, the pokemon prominently slithering in all its grace. "Now! Twirl and Hydro Pump up and towards the sky!" Soledad requested, Milotic following in her orders. "_Milooootiiiiccc" _bellowed the serpentine, bursting forth an abundance of pressurized liquid. The audience once again clapped in approval, mesmerized. It truly looked magnificent to the naked eye. The Hydro Pump in which usually was displayed blasting through in a straight, piercing manner, was now being exhibited in such a graceful way, resembling that of a ribbon a performer maneuvers during a performance. "Jump and Use Icy Wind!" Milotic jumped with much speed as it spun all the while, creating a vortex of chilling wind. Both moves clashed against one another, sparkles and stars emitting from within the collision and showering the stage. "Let's start wrapping this up! Milotic, Iron Tail!" Soledad claimed, her Pokémon one step ahead. Her tail radiated a faint, white shine, as she came down with much force, pulverizing the beautiful combination of what was Hydro Pump and Icy Wind. A mist extended throughout the venue**, **sparkles and stars raining upon the stage. "Milotic, Mirror Coat!" "_Milo...ticcc" _sang the serpentine, a glossy blue light emanating from within. The audience yet again roared in unison, awed on how majestic her appeal managed to look.

"Thank you Soledad for such a wonderful appeal!" Claimed Marian, turning back and towards the Professors. "Ah yes. She truly managed to bring out the elegance in her Pokémon, awing not just us professors, but onlookers as well." Commented Professor Oak, nodding and smiling at the two beauties infront him. "As Samuel had graciously mentioned, the way you managed to bring out not just Milotic's elegance, but power as well, deserves much appreciation." Shot Professor Rowan, initiating a wave of applause.

"Once again, Thank you Soledad for displaying an appeal of such sorts!" Remarked Marian, acquiring yet again an abundance of applause. "As for our next contestant, promising all an appeal of enticement, please give your warmest of welcomes to our debuting maiden, _Lucy!" _Announced the female yet again.

Silence enveloped the venue, orbs fixated upon the stage. Leisurely, emerged a brunette from within drapes, clasping an imprinted capsule. The maiden donned an exquisite piece of a dress, tailored black as golden frills adorned most edges. Brunette locks bathed under rays of morning sunlight, kindling an iridescent glimmer upon her overflowing locks. "Gardevoir, let's psych up!" Exclaimed Lucy, smoke coating much of the stage just mere seconds after. "Magical Leaf!" Commanded the youngling. _"Gardevoirrr..." _As if on cue, flurries of leaves dispersed throughout, piercing through the smoke and opening a line of sight for all to see. The leaves whirled, soon devouring her in a whirlpool of the softest of green glows. "What a beautiful start to an appeal! Leaves me to wonder what else Lucy and Gardevoir have in store!" Commented Marian. "Gardevoir, Thunderbolt!" The Embrace Pokémon complied, electricity engulfing her and the whirl of leaves. "Psychic!" "_Voirrr..." _bellowed The Pokémon, it's eyes glowing the faintest of baby blues.

The leaves in which whirled with surges of electricity, halted, as they began to take form. "An indeed creative way to showcase the elegance in a fusion between Magical Leaf and Thunderbolt!" Marian commented yet again. "Full power till the end, Gardevoir!" It nodded, spikes of ghostly life, sculpting into spheres of shadows. "Gardevoir, do it now!" Commanded the Maiden, spheres of _"shadows" _hurling towards the once fused fabrication. Both moves clashed in a war of brawn, inducing flurries of stars and sparkles. "Magnificent! Beautiful!" Chanted Marian. "Most certainly agreed! Gardevoir executed an appeal, in which those overflowing with much expertise, would find strenuous!" Declared Oak. "Lucy! This was truly an amazing debut. I wish only the best for you and your Pokémon!" Professor Elm said. The brunette smiled ever so sweetly, proceeding to exit the stage.

_Backstage:_

"Lucy! What a performance!" Praised a certain coordinator.

Sapphire locks tied into high pigtails, twin bows adorning much of it's style. An elegant Qipao was what the native donned, taylored sleeves left to be hanging. Another ribbon adorned center of her, trimmings of cloth flowing in vertical stripes. Knee-high socks embellished much of her lower portion, flip-flops complimenting them as such.

_To say the least, she looked stunning._

Onyx orbs fixated upon Sapphire, perceiving their every move. A scoff was suddenly noted, most abruptly from Lucy. Rolling her orbs, the maiden approached an exit, shunning out any praise towards her. The Blue-haired coordinator was then left to her thoughts, most certainly dumbfounded towards the gesture.

"What's up with her?" Thought Dawn to herself, yet to grasp reality.

_Onstage:_

"Greetings and a warm welcome to all audience attendees and onlookers. As most of you may or may not have known, I came here in hopes to win not only the Floaroma Cup, but as well as, my lady's heart." Mutters lurked within the venue, curious of who she was. "I first met her, roaming a beach along with her companions. She looked absolutely beautiful, but my pride was not fond of admitting something evident to mankind. She then became a precious rival, battling in opposition of eachother durning contest. But as time progressed, my emotions were not one to stand still." Said the boy, sighing.

_**I'm so sorry guys for such a delayed chapter. As some of you may have read, I was on vacation but ran into writers block along the way, and was not fond of how the chapter came out before. I'm deeply sorry again for the delay, but hope you'd enjoy this chapter!**_


	6. Announcement!

Hey guys! I know it's been a while but I've been extremely busy and unmotivated lately to continue the story, so I've went back to reading my previous chapters to see if I can muster anything up! Please feel free to also leave any ideas and feedback! Maybe it'll make it in one of my chapters! Oh, I also hope that I'll post soon as my classes are coming to an end! Thank you for your unconditional love and support, and please understand if my writings a tad bit bad :( it's been a while since I've written fanfiction ;-;


	7. Chapter Five

C H A P T E R

F I V E

_**Note! I decided to continue off the story before Drew confessed his love for May! I have more special plans for their relationship and it advances the story a little more quicker!**_

* * *

_Floaroma __Town_

_1:00 P.M_

"Doubtlessly, a certainly picturesque appeal!" Exclaimed Marian, beaming an alluring smile.

Applause enveloped the once silenced venue, showing much appreciation towards the maiden prior. "As for our next promised contestant, please bestow the warmest of salutations for the Princess of Hoenn, _May!_"

Leisurely emerged the gracious beauty from within drapes. Signature unruled locks, kindling iridescent luminescence under morning glory. The damsel donned a dress of such refinement, ravishing swatches of green, homing the manner of such attire. Each and every curve embraced, unquestionably unveiling her matured physique. Clasped, was an imprinted capsule, soon enough, hurled particularly towards nothingness.

"Glaceon, take the stage!" Pronounced the brunette, volleys of lustrous stars, now sheathing much of the once void stage.

_Professor's Oak Lab_

_1:00 P.M_

_"_Tracey! Honey! Where did you place the remote this time?!" Urgently inquired a certain raven-haired boy, ravaging through possessions as if they were his own.

_"Pika Piiii...!" _Replied his partner mere seconds after, in whom much like its trainer, barbarically pursued his relentless quest.

"Let's answer your question with another question..." The assistant bewilderedly expressed, unassertive as to why the former companion was in such exigency. "Is there perhaps something I'm missing out on? Something that has you on the edge? _Someone...?_"

Ash turned towards Tracey, the slightest of pink grazing the apples of his cheeks. _Why was he feeling all so flustered at the mere thought of her...? Was he truly in love as stated earlier by Tracey...?_

"Nonsense!" Jabbered the boy, repulsing the preposterous outlook.

"Ketchum...? You okay...?"

"_Sinnoh!" _blurted out the trainer yet again, his mind drawing in as many blanks as permitted. "Oh! Um..." Ash continued. "My friends are partaking in an exclusive contest in Sinnoh..., and so I wouldn't want to miss an opportunity to observe them...!"

"..."

"..."

"Describe _"Friends"" _Smirked Tracey, preparing to push and press his buttons. "Is perhaps the enchanting _Lady Dawn_ engaging in such?"

Frozen, the boy lurked within an ocean of thoughts.

_Who was he to call her "The Enchanting Lady Dawn?" How would Tracey even catch wind of Dawn? Have they met before...?_

_Impossible!_

_Or would it be absolutely absurd...? _All thought the trainer, drawing in as many inquiries as permitted.

"Honey, I was joking..." Reminded a voice. "While thinking of your girlfriend, Pikachu managed to find your "precious remote"."

Turning, the boy ever so gently swiped the controller, fumbling around in an attempt to turn on the TV, ignoring the sly remark stemmed from the assistant. "I hope she hasn't gone up yet! I told her I wouldn't miss it for the world, right buddy?" Questioned the trainer, particularly directed to his companion.

"_Pika pi!"_ Replied the electric rodent, pleased to observe former companions.

_"Oh Ash, you're as clueless as they come..." _Resounded the former voice, exchanging snickers here and there.

_**Sorry guys this chapter came out a little bad and short! I wanted to put something out in the meantime of me working with something else! I wanted to draw the characters with their outfits and upload them so let's see if I can get to it! Hope you enjoyed it even though it might be a tad bit on the short side!**_


End file.
